Crossing The Line
by scissorknot
Summary: Oz & SVU crossover. Since Oz is lacking in stories I will post it hereParing: Beecher & Stabler Synopsis: AU. Beecher gets paroled and ends up crossing paths with Stabler.


**October 20, 1998 **

**NYC Courtroom**

The last few days of his life had passed by in a blur of lights and sounds. Ever since his wife's death Tobias felt like he had been living a dream. Was this really happening? Could he be getting out of OZ early? His father seemed to think so. That is why he is here in this courtroom staring at the judge who had sent him to OZ.

"Mrs. Lima is it true that you spoke to my client a month ago?"

"Yes I did."

"And what did you say to Mr. Beecher?"

"I told him that I was not sure that I had sentenced him fairly."

"Are you saying Mrs. Lima that Mr. Beecher was sentenced to harshly?"

"Yes I am."

"Thank you Mrs. Lima. That is all."

This must be dreaming. It just has to be. Any second now I will wake up in Oz and everything will go back to normal. Good things only happen in my dreams and even those have been nonexistent since I came to OZ. Toby felt a strong hand on his shoulder that pulled him out of his thought. He turned to his left and his father was sitting next to him. "It looks good son. You may be home soon." Ok now it has to be a dream. This is way to good for it not to be. I am going to be stuck in for the rest of my sentence if I do not die there first. 

"Your honor I feel that given the testimony of Judge Lima, what my client has suffered because his judge was angry as him, and the recent suicide of his wife I feel that it is only fair and jus to vacate the rest of his sentence. Mr. Beecher has more then paid his debt to society."

If anything else was said Toby missed it. His father gently shaking him brought him out of his stupor. He looked up and noticed that everyone was leaving the courtroom so he got up and followed his father out as well. "I cannot believe this."

"Can't believe what Tobias?"

"This. All of this. It feels like I am dreaming. I'm scared that I am going to wake up in Oz."

"Trust me son it is not a dream. Incase you still have doubts here." Harrison reached up on pinched his son on his side.

"Ouch dad. What was that for?"

"To prove that this is not a dream."

"Thanks." Both me looked over as the heard the door open. The watched as the bailiff walked out. He looked at both men before he spoke.

"The judge is ready gentlemen."

"This is it." Mr. Beecher lead the way back in to the courtroom with his son following close behind them. They both held their breath as they waited for the judge to start talking.

"Mr. Beecher I have thought over the case and what your lawyer has said and I have to agree with him. I do to feel that you were sent to were sentenced to harshly. The abuse you have suffered at the hand of the penal system was cruel and unusual. But you still responsible for the death of a child. Which was caused by you alcoholism. Therefore I will not vacate the rest of you sentence. You will be released under a strict parole. The conditions of which will be worked out later. If you violate this parole you will immediately be sent back to Oswald where you will serve out the rest of your sentence."

* * *

**Oswald State Penitentiary **

**Unit B**

"I don't fucking believe it."

"Believe it. He leaves today.'

"That fucking cock sucker. You sure you can't get to him?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Guards are actually doing their job. Fucking Bitcher is going to get out of here."

"Son of a bitch. That prag probably think his little bitch ass is safe. I am going to show him how wrong he is."

"You got a plan Vern?"

"You're damn right I do. Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. I may not be able to take care of him in person but I can do the next best thing."

"Yeah? What are you going to do?"

"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

**16th Precinct **

**4:36 P.M.**

**October 24, 1998**

"What do you mean?"

"I signed the papers yesterday."

"So you and Kathy are done?"

"Yes. Now lets drop it. I do not feel like discussing this here."

"All right Elliot. I don't think I need to say this but if you to talk just let me know."

Elliot just grunted a chook his head in hopes that it would kill the conversation. It seemed to do the trick because Olivia went back to work. Elliot was glad that the day was almost over. Since it was near the end of the month nearly all of his overtime so he might get out of here before dark. Not like he had anywhere to go. The house was unbearable now that he was alone. He let out a little sigh as he got up and went to get a cup of coffee. On his way back to his he noticed Cragen leaving his office with a few folders. "What's up?"

"You two just got a case."

"But it is almost five now and you said no more over time." Olivia said looking at the clock.

"Well this is a little more important."

"What is it?"

"White male between the ages of seven and nine found naked in Central Park missing his right hand. I need one of you at the crime scene and the other to meet Warner at the morgue."

"Ok. Which one do you want Olivia?"

"I'll take Warner. You can have the scene."

"Fine with me. Lets go."

* * *

**Alphabet City **

**912 Avenue Q, New York**

**October 19, 1998**

"If you leave your apartment after ten p.m. you will be taken back to Oz and will serve out the rest of you sentence there."

""What is there is an emergency?"

"Then call an ambulance."

"What is it is the kids?"

"Your mother and I will be taking care of them until you are out of here."

"Ok what else was there?"

"You are not allowed to move from this apartment for two years. After that you are required to submit a request for a change in address. During that two years you are not allowed to drive. For the first six months there is to be a search every two weeks. After that there will be moved back to once a month for the next year and a half. After that they will be moved to just twice a year until your parole is over. During the entire five years there are to be random drug test. If you fail one you will sent back that day."

"Damn that is a little stick."

"Yeah but we are just lucky they are letting out. I swear to God Toby if you mess this up you will not make it back to Oz because I will kill you before they get to you."

"I got is dad. Thanks again. I owe you so much for doing this for me."

* * *

**Oswald State Penitentiary **

**Visiting Room**

**Noon**

**October 24, 1998**

"It was my pleasure."

You sure they will find it?"

"Positive. I left it in a very public place."

"Ok. You sure they will not be able to trace it back to me?"

* * *

**159 Ivory Dr. **

**East Hampton's, Long Island New York**

**4:15 P.M.**

**October 24, 1998**

"Calm down Victoria. They are only thirty minutes late. They are probably playing with some friends and will be home in a little bit."

* * *

**Crime Lab **

**5:30 P.M.**

**October 24, 1998**

"You sure?"

"Positive. You are looking at the remains of Gary Beecher. I ran the prints just for the hell of it and got a match. Apparently his parents had him printed when he was younger. I also found prints of his father. A recent parole from Oswald State Penitentiary. He was in for vehicular manslaughter. He got drunk and hit Kathy Rockwell."

"That was in the file?"

"No but I was the ME for that case. Felt bad for the family. She was a pretty little thing"

"You think the dad may have played a part."

"Possibility. From what I have heard about OZ. If you survive you are one tough and violent SOB."

"I'll call Elliot and give him the info." Olivia dialed her partner's number and waited for him to pick up."

* * *

**Alphabet City **

**912 Avenue Q, New York**

**6:11 P.M.**

"Hello?" Beecher looked at the man standing outside his door. He was dressed too nice to live here and few was not due for another search for nine more days.

"Mr. Beecher?"

"That's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Stabler and I'm here to…"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. It has only been five days since the last search. You guys are only supposed to come once every two weeks."

"What are you talking about Mr. Beecher?"

"I am talking about my parole. One of your guys was here to do the search five days ago. So I have nine more days before I am due for another. Don't think because I am an ex-con that I am a moron Detective Stabler."

"I don't work with the Parole office. I work with the Special Victims Unit and I am…" Elliot was cut off before he could finished his sentence.

"I have a package for a Mr. Tobias Beecher."

"That's me."

"Here sign this. Ok and this is yours." The delivery boy took back his clipboard and handed over the box. His job done he left the building.

"Thanks." Beecher walked in to his apartment and set the box on the counter. There was no return address it just said 'From Gary' at the top. "Hum. I wonder what Gary is sending me?" With that said Beecher began to open the box. Toby tried to say something but all the air in his body was gone. The only thing that came out was this weird inhuman moan.

"Mr. Beecher are you ok? You look a little pale." Tobias did not appear to hear him as he continued to look in the box and shake slightly. "What is in the box? Sweet God in heaven. Is that a real hand? Whoa Beecher." Elliot reached out just in time to catch the blonde before he hit the floor."


End file.
